


Но у меня есть член!

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: «соблазнение, херт-комфорт, грязные разговорчики, парселтанг, юст, хэппи-энд, хорошо написанный мпрэг без излишней феминизации персонажей».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но у меня есть член!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I Have A Penis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152453) by florahart. 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2015 для команды Гарри Поттера

— Я... Вы... Что? — Гарри пялился на целителя, надеясь услышать хоть что-то, достойное ответа.

Надеждам его не суждено было оправдаться.

— Я сказал, — повторил целитель, — что вы, по всей видимости, беременны. Я так понимаю, ритуал не был осуществлен осознанно?

— Ритуал? Какой ритуал? — Разговор становился все более нелепым.

Целитель заглянул ему в глаза сквозь странного вида призму, постучал по ключицам крохотным костным молоточком.

— Уверены, что не страдаете головными болями? Вы кажетесь взволнованным.

Гарри перевел дыхание.

— Я волнуюсь, потому что вы только что сообщили мне что я, мужчина, забеременел. И вам, похоже, в моей беременности ничего не кажется странным, точнее в моей якобы беременности, поскольку первый вариант предполагал бы, что подобное возможно, а раз этого не может быть, то, я подчеркиваю, якобы беременности. А невозможно это потому что я, повторюсь, мужчина. Яйц... яички. Пенис. Полное отсутствие всех тех органов, которые обычно требуются для вынашивания новых людей. А теперь, пожалуйста, давайте начистоту. Я вымотан, я постоянно плачу — и, я вам скажу, это бесит, потому что люди замечают и пялятся на меня еще больше — у меня распухли лодыжки, я не хочу ничего делать, только тискать щенков и всяких других пушистых маленьких зверушек и есть брокколи с заварным кремом! ТАК КАКОГО ХРЕНА СО МНОЙ ПРОИСХОДИТ?!

— Вовсе не обязательно орать, мистер Поттер.

— Простите. Сейчас. Что за херня со мной творится?!

— Я уже сказал, что с вами, и вы явно мне не верите. Советую вам обратиться за консультацией к кому-нибудь еще.

— Прекрасно.

— Я пошлю к вам...

— Нет уж. Зовите их сюда и не озвучивайте свою безумную идею и не передавайте никаких записок.

— Мистер Поттер! Неужели вы предполагаете, что я...

— Поскольку вы, очевидно, не против мерзко пошутить по поводу моего здоровья я — да, предполагаю. Зовите их. И не говорите ни слова.

— Хорошо. — Целитель открыл маленький раструб в стене рядом с дверью. — Целитель Шихан, пожалуйста, подойдите в семнадцатую смотровую.

После короткой паузы с другого конца трубы донесся тоненький голосок:

— Сейчас она придет.

— Благодарю. — Целитель закрыл крышку и повернулся к Гарри. — Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я подождал здесь?

— Да.

Целитель пожал плечами.

— Ладно. О чем желаете поговорить, пока мы ждем?

— О том, что со мной на самом деле?

— Мистер Поттер. Я уже все сказал. Вам осталось лишь подождать месяцев пять или около того и...

— Пять? Значит, «беременный мужчина» должен ждать только...

— Да Мерлина ради. У вас приблизительно четвертый месяц. Ребенок сейчас размером примерно с грейпфрут — если свернется калачиком, конечно. Сантиметров шестнадцать, если от макушки до пяток. Странно, что вы еще не ощущаете, как он шевелится.

Гарри прищурился.

— «Он», значит, да? Еще меня не обследовали, но уже знаете?

Целитель вздохнул.

— Это основы генетики, мистер Поттер. Теоретически все дети, рожденные мужчинами — мальчики. В конце концов, возможных комбинаций только четыре; одна дает нежизнеспособный плод, две трети оставшихся — мальчики. И, поскольку с точки зрения гормональной активности мужское тело не поддерживает беременность так, как женское, эмбрионы женского пола обычно погибают в течение первых десяти недель. Так что с большой долей вероятности это мальчик.

— Да вы это только что сами придумали.

— Боюсь, нет. Вас, вероятно, ждут большие перемены, мистер Поттер.

В дверь постучали, и она распахнулась.

— А, вот и целитель Шихан. Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Целитель вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Вошедшая женщина посмотрела ему вслед.

— Я здесь, — позвал Гарри. — Просто скажите, что со мной и кому я могу пожаловаться на того чудака. Он либо псих, либо просто негодяй. Итак. Меня беспокоит... Падма?

Услышав его голос, девушка повернулась.

— О! Гарри!

— Привет. А теперь, пожалуйста, не могла бы ты сказать, чем я болен? Я все время чувствую усталость. У меня ни с того ни с сего меняется настроение. Болят ноги. Болит спина.

Падма нахмурилась и осыпала его россыпью фиолетовых искр.

— Ох. Что ж. Я бы сказала, что твои усилия увенчались успехом, только понять не могу, почему ты так тянул с визитом. Надо срочно сажать тебя на витамины. Должно помочь справиться хотя бы с усталостью. С плохим настроением тоже можно...

— Мои усилия?

— Чтобы забеременеть. Я бы сказала, у тебя шестнадцать-семнадцать недель. Зависит от телосложения второго отца, твоей семейной истории и тому подобного.

Гарри уставился на нее.

— Господи, да что с вами, люди? Мужчины. Не могут. Забеременеть.

Падма моргнула.

— Конечно, могут. По крайней мере, мужчины-маги. Я так понимаю, даже используя заклинание, ты все равно до конца в него не верил? Дай-ка подумать, ритуал со сливочным пивом и саламандрой?

— Что?

— Ну, это простейший вариант. Гарри, что с тобой? Ты ведь этого хотел, почему ты так расстроен? Гарри?

— Мужчины. Рожают детей. От... саламандр?

Губы Падмы сложились в маленькое «о».

— Так ты не специально... ох, Гарри! — Она подняла бровь и начала рассказывать. По отдельности все слова были Гарри знакомы, но сложенные в предложения казались полной чушью. Разошедшаяся Падма закончила: — Так. Тебе, конечно, придется ему сообщить. В Британии мужская беременность встречается достаточно редко, поэтому на этот счет существуют специальные законы...

— Не могла бы ты перестать делать вид, будто я жду ребенка?

— Гарри...

— Яички. Пенис. Все на месте. Не может быть.

Падма вздохнула и мотнула головой.

— Возьми свою палочку.

— Что?

— Слушай. Я предпочитаю об этом не распространяться, но я тоже беременна. Срок небольшой, близнецы. Теперь. Заклинание, позволяющее увидеть плод — Foetus Imago, палочкой делаешь вот так. — Она прочертила палочкой воздух. — Давай.

Гарри произнес заклинание и взмахнул палочкой. Перед Падмой появилось переливающееся изображение двух крошечных эмбрионов, свернувшихся клубочком лицом друг к другу. 

Она кивнула.

— Видишь?

— Откуда я знаю, что это изображение показывает не тебя и твою сестру до рождения?

— Ну, во-первых, Парвати тут нет. Во-вторых, мы не идентичны.

— А эти?

— Одна плацента. — Она обвела пальцем контур на картинке.

— Ох...

— Так. Теперь ты. Нет, колдуй сам, так ты будешь знать, что я не влияю на изображение.

— Ты можешь сделать это и невербально.

— И ты об этом узнаешь. Как маг ты гораздо сильнее, Гарри. У меня хорошо с теорией, но мой магический потенциал невелик.

Гарри набрал воздуху в грудь и направил палочку на себя, произнося нужную фразу.

Из его живота выплыла картинка: сжавшийся эмбрион, по размерам сравнимый с малышами Падмы, вместе взятыми, и гораздо более развитый.

Гарри сделал единственное, что, пожалуй, имело смысл.

Он потерял сознание.

 

_***_

_Малфой._

_У нашей с тобой встречи в марте оказались неожиданные последствия. От меня требуют, чтобы я тебя известил._

_Приходи в «Дырявый котел», в пять вечера пятницы. Заткнись, просто заткнись и имей в виду — если ты не придешь, извещение получится куда более публичным, гарантирую, тебе не понравится. Я знаю, ты мне не доверяешь... но тут уж поверь._

_Не можешь в это время, назначь другое._

_Без всякого энтузиазма,_

_Гарри Поттер_

_***_

_Поттер._

_Приказы со мной не работают. Придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее._

_С раздражением,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Малфой._

_Я не могу обсуждать это в письме — поверь, если это попадет к другому адресату, ты сам будешь не рад. Последствие значительное и долгосрочное. Ты должен узнать первым, прежде чем об этом узнает весь мир._

_Завтра в пять вечера._

_Я буду ждать._

_С нетерпением,_

_Гарри._

_***_

_Поттер._

_«Весь мир»? Я тебя умоляю. Ты больше никому не интересен._

_Придется придумать что-то поинтереснее, потому что пока это выглядит как жалкая попытка позвать меня на свидание._

_С отвращением,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко,_

_вспомни нашу встречу прошлой весной. Обычно подобные встречи не несут за собой такого рода последствий. Наша несет._

_Мы встретимся сегодня, или завтра об этом будут трубить все газеты, и, поверь мне, интересно будет всем и не только из-за меня._

_Просто, блядь, приходи._

_Гарри_

***

Гарри опустился в кресло в дальнем углу «Котла» и выбил пальцами дробь по столу. На часах было без трех минут пять, и, хотя он только прибыл, надеялся, что долго ждать не придется.

— Вам как обычно, мистер Поттер?

При появлении бармена Гарри вздрогнул.

— Эмм. Нет, спасибо, я ограничусь чаем. У меня назначена встреча.

— Кого-то ждете?

— Да, хотя он, наверное, захочет чего-нибудь покрепче. Но мне все-таки принесите чайник, хорошо? — Гарри бросил взгляд сквозь толпу в баре, надеясь, что его нетерпение выглядит достаточно ясным, но при этом не слишком оскорбительным.

— Разумеется. — Том отошел, и Гарри снова забарабанил пальцами по столу. Без одной минуты пять.

В три минуты шестого он начал мысленно составлять текст для газеты — Гарри не собирался сообщать больше, чем, по его мнению, мог бы сообщить Драко, но Падма тогда, убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, то есть, приведя в сознание и напоив горячим шоколадом, четко дала понять — по закону он обязан был сообщить второму отцу, а так же сделать публичное заявление. Если о беременности не расскажет он, к процессу подключится Мунго. Гарри так и не понял, кому до этого какое дело, но деваться было некуда.

— Поттер.

Гарри очнулся от своих размышлений. Драко опустился на стул напротив, скривился и тщательно расправил мантию.

— Ну?

— И ты здравствуй. Чаю?

— Просто скажи, что хотел, и разбежимся.

— Да, но это займет время, и тебе, возможно, захочется чая. Или шесть, а то и десять рюмок огневиски. — Гарри призвал чашку, наполнил и отправил в сторону Драко. Наложив дезиллюзионные чары, чтобы защититься от любопытных ушей, он продолжил: — Так. Хм. В последнее время я себя неважно чувствовал и обратился в Мунго. Точнее, это Гермиона меня туда настойчиво посылала, уже месяц или больше, но я так и не собрался. Вернее, я... боялся. Наверное.

— Короче, Поттер.

— Ну да. Очевидно, и, клянусь тебе, я об этом понятия не имел, очевидно, существуют ритуалы, следуя которым маги... мужчины со всеми прилагающимися частями...

— Я в курсе, что означает слово «мужчина», Мерлина ради, Поттер.

— Ну да. Существуют ритуалы, благодаря которым они могут... могут...

— Могут что?

— Забеременеть. Могут забеременеть. В большинстве случаев необходимо осуществить ритуал. И делать это нужно осознанно.

— Да, и мы с тобой никаких ритуалов не проводили, Поттер, я был пьян, но не настолько. Я все помню и потому не понимаю, какое это отношение имеет ко мне.

— Так ты знал?

— Да, и, как уже сказал, никогда ничего подобного не делал.

— Ага, да. Вот тут-то и кроется проблема. Кажется, мы его все-таки сделали.

— Проблема кроется в том, что ты, похоже, решил прибрать к рукам мои счета, но черта с два у тебя это выйдет, потому что я совершенно точно уверен, что ничего...

— Вообще-то нет. Малфой, ты не можешь не знать, что уж в чем, а в деньгах я не нуждаюсь, и даже если бы нуждался... Ладно, неважно. Нет, дело в том, что по крайней мере один метод не требует проведения особой процедуры. Он требует особых навыков.

— О, просвети же меня, Поттер. Ужасно интересно.

— Этот способ известен в Индии. Мне рассказала Падма, после того как поняла, что я им не верю. Только там они предупреждают геев, потому что иначе им бы пришлось...

— Индия. По-прежнему не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет ко мне и какого черта Падма... Патил, я полагаю? 

— Она, да, и причина, по которой ритуал известен в Индии заключается в том, что у них там много заклинателей змей. Падма мне все объяснила, и это было до того, как она узнала о тебе или том, что произошло.

Драко вздохнул и отпил чаю.

— Поттер, я уже впустую потратил на тебя десять минут. Переходи к делу.

— Заклинатели змей — змееусты.

— И они заклинают змей. Да, я улавливаю связь.

— Хорошо.

— Чего?

— А, это ты пошутил. Да. Точно. В общем, похоже, что змееусты могут зачаровать и другого....э-э-э... змея. И... Короче, это единственный способ сделать это без ритуала. Сделать так, чтобы...

— Да, я понял, что именно.

— Ну, мы и сделали. Это. С помощью парселтанга. И теперь я...

— Ох. — Драко перевел взгляд вниз, на свои руки, щеки его стали пунцовыми. — Ты сказал, «до того, как она узнала про тебя», значит, теперь она про меня знает?

— Ну... Да. Сказал. То есть... На самом деле, я обвинил ее в том, что она сговорилась с тобой, чтобы вот так зло меня разыграть. Ну и попутно вспомнил, что единственный раз, когда я говорил на парселтанге во время... ты понимаешь, был в марте. С тобой.

— И что из этого вышло?

— Из нашей встречи в марте? Ну, последствия...

— Я имел в виду обвинение в сговоре.

— А. Ничего не вышло. Не важно. В общем, если ты это делаешь, ну, зачаровываешь змей, и говоришь при этом определенные вещи, про заботу там, еще про что-то, я уже не помню все, что она говорила...

Драко оторвался от чашки. С его лица сошли все краски, в глазах читался ужас.

— Ты сказал, я могу быть... что ты там сказал? Ты много чего наговорил, но...

— Ты вел себя как мудак и все повторял, как мне нужен ты и твои деньги — кстати, ты что, всем это говоришь? Ты и сейчас про них ввернул, жаль, если тебе приходится жить с этими мыслями постоянно, думать, что все вокруг хотят от тебя только денег.

— За деньги можно купить многое.

— Да, я в курсе. И все же, ты вел себя как мудак, я съязвил и сказал, что да, можешь стать моим сладким папочкой.

— И что это значит?

— Эм. Что ты должен мне платить за... Ну, не как проститутке. За то, чтобы только с тобой... хм.

— И потом я...

— Ага.

Драко застонал и налил себе еще чая.

— Поттер.

— А, и на самом деле все еще хуже. По британским законам мы обязаны публично заявить о...

— Ты понятия не имеешь насколько все хуже.

Гарри скривился.

— У тебя будут проблемы, да?

— У тебя тоже. Хотя, поскольку это исключительно твоя вина, меня это не расстраивает.

— Прости. Я правда не знал.

— И надо же тебе было на меня зашипеть...

— Так ты поэтому согласился?

— А ты не знал? Господи, Поттер. Да половина курса побежала в душ в тот первый раз, когда ты зашипел.

— Я... Что?

— То самое, о чем ты говорил. Зачаровал всех змей.

— А. Хм. Так вот в чем дело. — К своему ужасу Гарри ощутил ставшее в последние дни слишком знакомым покалывание в глазах — ему ужасно захотелось заплакать. И было бы из-за чего. Не то чтобы его самого волновал чертов Драко Малфой. И то, что Малфою на него наплевать, Гарри тоже не должно было расстраивать.

Драко вздохнул, допил третью чашку чая, покачал головой.

— Все еще хуже потому, что ты подставил нас обоих по полной, и скандала не избежать.

— Прости. — Гарри быстро заморгал и уставился в чашку. — Значит, я полагаю, ребенок тебя не интересует?

Драко налил себе четвертую чашку, а потом сухо произнес:

— Скорее, дети.

— Да нет, правда. У меня будет только один, и я сам поверить не могу, что сказал «только». Потому мне-то кажется, что «ни одного» — единственное разумное количество и...

— Это у тебя будет один. А у меня прием в Сан-Мунго. В понедельник. Хотел выяснить причину постоянной усталости, проблем с пищеварением, судорог в нижней части живота и необъяснимой страсти к яйцам Бенедикт.

Гарри понял, что сидит с раскрытым ртом, и подобрал челюсть.

— Ты. Но. Значит... Мы... — Он помотал головой. — Вот блядь.

— Тихо.

— Эээ, хочешь, я пойду с тобой? Чтобы, ну... оказать поддержку, если ты вдруг... — Гарри замолчал. — Хотя, конечно, меня-то поддержать было некому.

Драко прожег его взглядом.

— А я понятия не имею, зачем кому-то может понадобиться поддержка. Дьявол, Поттер. Это всего-навсего паразит. И все же насчет закона ты прав. На моей памяти подобное случалось лишь однажды, и тогда этому посвящали целый разворот три субботы подряд.

— Как я мог это пропустить?

— А как часто ты читаешь светскую хронику?

— Никогда.

— Вот именно.

— Может, получится обойтись без громких заявлений. Может, достаточно публичного оповещения. Те отцы, они сильно радовались?

— Ну, они-то точно проводили один из ритуалов, так что, полагаю, да.

Гарри кивнул.

— Мы попробуем обойтись без показухи.

— И разместим объявление в отделе советов или вроде того. И самым маленьким шрифтом.

— Будем надеяться. Подождем до твоего визита, чтобы покончить со всем разом?

— Да! Дважды через это я проходить не собираюсь.

Гарри кивнул, радуясь, что смог взять себя в руки.

— Малфой?

— Что?

— Получается, у нас будут близнецы?

Драко скорчил недовольную физиономию, а затем, вдруг, они оба поднялись и пошли в сторону туалета.

Гарри вздохнул. Мочевому пузырю беременность давалась особенно нелегко.

***  
 _  
Поттер._

_Как я и думал, будь ты проклят._

_С крайним отвращением,_

_Д.М.  
_  
***  
 __  
Драко,

_мы в одной лодке. Может, нам стоит делиться переживаниями? Больше-то об этом все равно поговорить не с кем._

_Гарри_

***  
 _  
Поттер._

_С чего я должен желать общения? Единственное, чего мне хочется — сидеть дома и никого не видеть._

_С холодностью,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко,_

_нам все еще нужно решить вопрос с публичным оповещением. Ты всерьез хочешь обсуждать это через сов? В Мунго сказали, у нас времени до следующего четверга. Выбирай, я на все согласен._

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер,_

_то, что ты всегда согласен, и привело нас к тому, что мы имеем, и нет, я не хочу обсуждать это через переписку. Поскольку в Мунго уже знают, предлагаю встретиться там. В понедельник, в два часа. Не опаздывай._

_Мучимый судорогами,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко,_

_у тебя правда судороги? У меня нет судорог. Так должно быть? Что сказали в Мунго? Я-то думал, у нас все должно быть одинаково и в одно и то же время, раз уж мы это сделали в один день и все такое. Кстати, тебя тоже долго уговаривать не пришлось. Боже. Нечего валить все на меня. Ну, то есть да, с парселтангом я виноват, ладно. Прости._

_И все-таки, если ты себя плохо чувствуешь, может, нам стоит, не знаю, обратиться к врачу?_

_К тому же, что, в мунговской столовой будем разговаривать? Зала совещаний там нет. Давай там же, где в прошлый раз. В два меня устраивает._

_Обеспокоенный_

_Гарри._

_***_

_Поттер._

_Перестань вести себя как девчонка._

_Как хочешь. Понедельник. В два. В том же месте. А до тех пор — отвали._

_С отвращением,_

_Д.М._

***

На составление объявления ушел целый час, в основном потому, сказал бы Гарри, что Драко был несговорчивым говнюком. В итоге получилось нечто, что более-менее устроило обоих и было максимально коротким.

Объявление — и Гарри гордился своей идеей — разместили в отделе «необычных домашних перестановок». Волшебной форме, в которую предполагалось вносить текст объявления и которая не допускала его размещения в неверной секции, Гарри объяснил, что, поскольку они оба в некотором роде на время предоставляют дом зародышу, это вполне считается. С выбором чернил форма тоже согласилась. Объявление, набранное самым мелким, самым простым и самым бледным из предлагаемых шрифтов, гласило:

_  
«Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер_

_весной ожидают прибавления в семействе._

_Вопросы не приветствуются»_

Основной спор разгорелся по поводу «потомства»; поначалу Гарри предложил написать «детей», но Драко не хотел каким-либо образом упоминать о своей беременности, что было глупо, поскольку беременным он все-таки был, а Гарри не хотел, чтобы люди думали, будто он носит двойню — во-первых, ни за что на свете не смог бы он стать настолько огромным (ведь правда?), во-вторых, тогда его наверняка замучили бы визитами.

Сошлись на «прибавлении», поскольку этот термин мог предполагать как одного ребенка, так и двух, а это удовлетворяло и самолюбие Драко, и букву закона. Они подписали форму, и та испарилась.

— Вот и все, — сказал Гарри. — Не хочешь, ну, не знаю... может, пойдем... хотел сказать «выпьем и отпразднуем», но это, наверное, не вариант.

— У меня не особо праздничное настроение, Поттер.

— Я имел в виду, отпразднуем конец этой дурацой эпопеи с объявлением. Разве это не повод для чашки чая?

— Только если твой мочевой пузырь не проклят изнутри паразитом твоего злейшего врага.

— Ох, да ради бога. Мой пузырь тоже не в восторге от танцев, что выплясывает на нем твой сын.

— Сын? Откуда ты...

— Разве они не объяснили? Про все эти генетические заморочки?

— А. Она что-то рассказывала, но я не слушал. Вся эта маггловская ерунда...

— Ну да, магглы же столько времени посвятили проблеме мужской беременности.

Драко скривился.

— Ты прав. Объясни тогда.

— Большинство зародышей — мальчики, а немногочисленные девочки до нашего срока обычно не доживают. Так что, с вероятностью в девяносто процентов, это мальчик.

— Но нас двое, так что шансы четыре из пяти.

— Тоже немало, к тому же, это так не работает — то, что нас двое, не влияет на статистику.

— Я не хочу спорить на эту тему.

— Ты первый начал, самодовольный ты хрен.

— По-моему, началось все как раз с твоего хрена.

— Да пошел ты.

— Вот и поговорили. Что ж, на этом и закончим.

— Отлично.

— Отлично.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Они поднялись и направились к туалету.

***  
 _  
Малфой._

_Какого хрена?_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_О чем ты? Отвали. Я чувствую себя последней развалиной, и все из-за тебя. И почему ты никогда не подписываешься?_

_Несчастный_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Малфой._

_Объявление._

_Оно не маленькое и не непонятное. Я его не таким, блядь, составлял. Мне казалось, мы договорились._

_И я иногда подписываюсь. И подписывался раньше в переписке с тобой. Очень удобно замечать только то, что хочется, да?_

_Только для тебя, доведенный до белого каления,_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_Иди на хер. Неужели я б стал раздувать эту историю? Это ведь ты что-то натворил? И кстати, поэтому у меня на лужайке дежурит хренова туча фотографов?_

_Так-то лучше, гораздо больше похоже на приличное письмо._

_С ненавистью,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко._

_Правда? Так это не ты? Клянусь, я тоже ни при чем. И, блин, я проверил — наше объявление там, где ему и полагается быть; просто кто-то поместил еще одно, куда менее скромное, на второй странице. И в Мунго тоже не виноваты, их я проверил._

_Рад, что тебе понравилось. Как самочувствие? Лучше? Я-то себя отлично чувствую, ну, не считая танцев на мочевом пузыре._

_Ничего не понимающий,_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер,_

_как я уже сказал, конченая развалина. Из-за тебя. Кожа будто хочет слезть, живот болит, ноги как резиновые, голова раскалывается. Ты бы себя хорошо чувствовал, говнюк?_

_С адвокатом уже посовещался?_

_В отвратительном настроении и с отвращением,  
Д.М_

_***_

_Драко,_

_а должен? Что это изменит?_

_Заинтересованный_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_Наверное, ничего. Слушай, отстань от меня. Я хочу спать._

_Измученный,_

_Д.М._

***

— Драко?

— Какого хрена ты делаешь в моей квартире, Поттер? Мне кажется, я ясно дал понять, что хочу спать. И как ты вообще сюда попал? — Драко, лежавший на кушетке, приподнялся на локтях; сейчас его раздувшийся живот был куда заметнее, чем у Гарри — и из-за положения, и из-за того, что Драко в принципе был тоньше.

— А не должен был?

— После этих долбаных репортеров? Предполагалось, что сюда могут попасть только члены семьи...

— Значит, надо сказать спасибо ребенку. Драко, ты не пришел на прием.

— Чтобы еще раз услышать «да, вы все еще беременны»? Это я и так вижу, спасибо.

— Нет, чтобы они убедились, что все в порядке, и, учитывая, насколько тебе хреново, идея не так уж плоха.

— Все это тем не менее не объясняет, что здесь делаешь ты.

Гарри возвел очи горе.

— Это мой ребенок, следовательно, не считая тебя, я его ближайший родственник. Они связались со мной по камину.

— Отлично. Конечно, нельзя же просто взять и оставить нас в покое.

— Слушай, вид у тебя такой, что краше в гроб кладут. Давай же. Я тебя провожу.

— Я так не думаю.

— Может, они предложат что-нибудь от головной боли.

— Нет.

— Может, для кожи?

— Я что, так плохо выгляжу, что это заметно даже тебе?

Гарри прикусил губу. Его самого кожа Драко не волновала, но ведь тот ныл на эту тему постоянно.

— Самую малость, — сказал Гарри. — Ты очень бледный. И это не та благородная бледность, что обычно.

Драко застонал, поднялся, свесил ноги с кровати и на этом остановился.

— Боюсь, я не смогу аппарировать.

— Нам и нельзя. Ты что, не слушал?

— Блядь.

— Придется воспользоваться камином или долететь. Я могу доставить тебя на метле.

— Ты сюда прилетел?

— Почему нет? Мне нравится летать.

— Где ж ты, мать твою, живешь?

— Там же, где и в прошлый твой визит. Ты, возможно, помнишь тот вечер...

— Фу. Точно. Коричневый ковер, фиолетовые кресла. Впрочем, неважно. До Мунго слишком далеко.

— Да, но подумай, как нас будет крутить в камине.

Драко отчетливо позеленел.

— Вот видишь? Давай, пойдем. — Гарри обхватил его за талию и помог подняться. Они обменялись взглядами и пошли к туалету. 

Решив эту проблему, Гарри отвел Драко к двери, и они оседлали метлу. Посадка была непривычной, но все же Гарри чувствовал себя по-прежнему уверенно, несмотря на пассажира.

— Вот видишь, — сказал он Драко.

К счастью, когда желудок Драко решил взбунтоваться, они успели подняться достаточно высоко. 

***

_  
Драко,_

_новости есть? Они же сказали, что к этому дню уже сообщат._

_С нетерпением,_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_Да. А теперь оставь меня в покое._

_Распухший_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко._

_Прости, надо было уточнить сразу. Есть ли новости? Какие? Все в порядке? Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Кстати, почему «опухший»? Помимо очевидного. Твой пинается как ненормальный? Мой, кажется, решил, что всякий раз, как я говорю, я пытаюсь передать какой-то код, и в ответ стучит мне по легким._

_Впрочем, ладно._

_Отчаянно ждущий известий,_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_А теперь ты задал слишком много вопросов. В Мунго говорили что-то про кровь и минералы. Я измотан, бледен и худ. Последние два пункта кажутся мне абсолютно нормальными, но они почему-то волнуются._

_Распух я по очевидным причинам, и что-то они там еще говорили про задержку воды. Отвратительно. У меня лодыжки похожи на квоффлы, даже если я держу их на подушке весь день._

_Мой предпочитает почки, которые, спасибо тебе, теперь постоянно болят. Это целителям тоже не понравилось. Честное слово, не понимаю, как люди решаются на подобное добровольно? Ах да, знаю, потому что обычно они чувствуют себя отвратительно хорошо и сияют здоровьем, прямо как ты. Ублюдок._

_Замученный судорогами,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко!_

_С лодыжками правда все так плохо? И почки болят? И проблема в железе? Или в белке? Хотя нет, это же не минерал. Слушай, Гермиона сказала, что это чертовски опасно. Для женщин, во всяком случае; про мужчин не так-то просто что-то найти. Они дали тебе какие-нибудь назначения? За твоим состоянием наблюдают?_

_Кроме шуток. Гермиона очень переживает, и я тоже, потому что то, что ей все-таки удалось найти, говорит, что обычно осуществляется только один ритуал за раз, но мне не хватило, я хотел больше, хм, чем один раз, и, в некотором роде, тебя заставил, так что... К тому же, твой был вторым, и, может, поэтому тебе так тяжело. Литературы по этой проблеме правда нет, и все же, мне не по себе._

_Гермиона советует побольше пить, а если у тебя вдруг разовьется лихорадка или начнет двоиться в глазах, немедленно вызывай помощь._

_С беспокойством,_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_Ты рассказал Грейнджер? Господи. Моей жизни конец._

_Раздувшийся_

_Д.М._

_П.С. Да, мои лодыжкам именно настолько плохо — на них, блядь, кожа трескается — и да, это все из-за тебя. Ненавижу._

_***_

_Драко,_

_Разумеется, я ей рассказал. Думаешь, она бы не заметила на мне лишние восемнадцать килограмм? К тому же, честно, я бы на твоем месте радовался, что Гермиона узнала раньше, чем Рон прочитал об этом в газетах, и, кстати о газетах, вторую статью разместил какой-то журналист, кто именно, они не признаются. И да, я консультируюсь у адвоката._

_Кожа трескается? Ну все. Лечу к тебе, и не вздумай мне мешать. Раз уж я смог разобраться с защитой Волдеморта, твоя меня точно не остановит, а за мной следом придут и журналисты._

_Встревоженный_

_Гарри_  
  
***

Прибывший Гарри застал Драко с пером и пергаментом в руке.

— Черт. Даже не дал мне шанса послать тебя на хер. И еще — уверен, я тебе это уже говорил — перестань вести себя как девчонка!

— Идиот. Я принес книжки, про которые говорила Гермиона. Ты подвергаешь и себя, и его опасности. Держи. — Гарри кинул книгу на кровать рядом с Драко.

— Я не буду читать про стадии беременности, Поттер. Достаточно того, что я в этом кошмаре живу. Рассматривать жуткие картинки с разными женскими частями я не собираюсь.

— И не надо. Она пометила места, где рассказывается об опасных симптомах — таких, как твои. — Гарри присел на кровать рядом с ногами Драко и поправил мантию на растущем животе.

— Твой не похож на гигантскую опухоль.

— Твой тоже. Похоже, то ты ждешь ребенка. Ждать не так долго, Драко. — Гарри надавил пальцем ему на лодыжку. Осталась глубокая вмятина — Слушай, это правда... неужели целители отпустили тебя в таком состоянии?

Драко отвернулся.

— Вроде того.

— Вроде того?..

— Я обещал отдыхать.

— И ты отдыхал?..

— Да! Куда я в таком состоянии пойду? У меня сил нет, я пяти минут не могу пройти чтобы не начать задыхаться!

— И ты убедился в этом на личном опыте?

— Д... нет.

— Ага, так я и поверил. Лучше не становится?

— Нет. Мне страдать еще несколько недель, и мне все хуже и хуже, и... куда это ты собрался?

Шедший к камину Гарри и не подумал останавливаться.

— Это и мой ребенок, а ты ведешь себя как идиот, Малфой. Ты подвергаешь его опасности, я не могу этого допустить.

— Что?

— Я приведу кого-нибудь, кто сможет о тебе позаботиться. — Прежде чем Драко успел возразить, Гарри исчез в камине.

У Гарри ушло всего полчаса, чтобы найти Падму (в конце концов, она о них уже знала) и подождать, пока та соберется, но когда они вместе вернулись в спальню, там никого не было. Гарри хотел было позвать Драко, но услышал, как за полуоткрытой дверью в другом конце комнаты кого-то рвет. Он глянул на Падму, обошел кровать и толкнул дверь.

— Драко?

— Уходи. — Позывы ненадолго прекратились, и Драко, вспотевший и тяжело дышащий, привалился к стене.

Гарри вздохнул и повернулся к Падме.

— Падма? Ты не могла бы мне помочь уложить его обратно? Я бы сам, но... — он махнул рукой на живот. — Мне сказали, я не должен на этом сроке сильно напрягаться.

Драко задрожал и простонал:

— Не позволяй ей увидеть...

— Драко. — Гарри намочил под краном полотенце, отжал и вытер ему лицо. Падма подошла к ним. — Давай, соберись. Нам надо вернуть тебя в постель. Тебе не должно быть настолько плохо, Падме нужно тебя осмотреть. Ты рискуешь не только ребенком.

— Можно подумать, тебе не насрать.

— Хмм, да. Потом об этом поговорим. Падма? — Гарри отступил, давая им дорогу, и нахмурился — удивительно, но мысль о том, что Драко может пострадать, на самом деле его беспокоила. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Падма как раз закончила устраивать Драко на постели.

— Давай-ка на тебя посмотрим, — сказала она, расстегивая воротничок на его мантии.

— Нет! — Драко вцепился в край мантии, не давая Падме обнажить живот, и прожег ее злобным взглядом. — Это нелепо.

Гарри уселся на другой край кровати, оперся на локоть и протянул свободную руку к его огромному животу.

— В этом нет ничего нелепого, и, если тебе настолько не по себе, потом мы можем обследовать меня...

— Твой уродский раздутый живот тоже никто видеть не хочет, Поттер.

— Разумеется. Но так будет честно. — Гарри расставил пальцы, легонько надавил и улыбнулся, почувствовав толчок. — Похоже, ему хочется пообщаться.

— Мне правда нужно, чтобы ты открыл живот, — попросила Падма. Гарри накрыл ладонью пальцы Драко, все еще стискивавшие простыню, и потянул к себе.

— Отстань, Поттер.

— Просто подумал, может, ты захочешь убедиться, что на моем мочевом пузыре тоже регулярно пляшут.

Драко скривился, хотя недовольную гримасу слегка портила бившая его дрожь, и позволил Гарри переложить свою ладонь на его живот, пока Падма расстегивала мантию до конца.

Падма вдруг ахнула, и они оба подняли головы.

— Драко! Какой кошмар! 

— Именно это я и говорил, — огрызнулся Драко, выдернув ладонь из рук Гарри и пытаясь прикрыться.

— Нет, я хочу сказать, нам нужно вытаскивать ребенка как можно скорее. — Она склонилась над краем постели, призвала из своей сумки какое-то приспособление и прижала его к животу Драко как раз над тазовыми костями.

— А это для чего? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Выиграть время, — ответила она. — Вы оба уверены в дате зачатия, так что мы знаем, что ребенку сейчас только тридцать одна неделя.

Драко вздохнул, явно расслабившись.

— Что ты мне дала? — спросил он.

— Это снимет спазмы и позволит носить еще недели две — если, конечно, ты останешься в постели. Потом нам придется твоего малыша достать. Ты слишком плохо переносишь беременность.

— Тже мне нвость, — зевнул Драко.

— Тебе потребуется круглосуточный уход, — предупредила Падма.

— Я останусь с ним. — Гарри даже не понял, как это сорвалось у него с языка; впрочем, он не сожалел — в конце концов, сам он на самочувствие не жаловался, и встряли они во все это в основном из-за него.

Падма подняла бровь, но Драко улыбнулся.

— Поттер останется. Он обмне забтится.

— Ладно. Гарри, я оставлю список того, что ему можно есть, и покажу, как работает это устройство...

Гарри кивнул, а потом скривился.

— Хорошо, только сначала мне нужно в туалет. Я быстро.

****

_  
Поттер._

_Хочу ~~бананананас~~ канталупу. Срочно._

_Умираю с голоду._

_Д.М._  
  
Гарри вздохнул. После зелья, на которое Падме пришлось его посадить, Драко проспал больше суток. Проснулся он повеселевшим, чуть пьяным и жутко требовательным. И хотя перемена в настроении радовала, Гарри не знал, насколько ему нравится каждые пять минут бегать по новым поручениям, которые Драко рассылал по дому с совами — видимо, это казалось ему забавным.

Впрочем, Гарри ведь обещал о нем заботиться и вовсе не хотел, чтобы Драко вставал с кровати в поисках пропитания, поэтому последняя малфоевская сова улетела за канталупой (почему Драко не завел эльфа, Гарри понятия не имел, возможно, тот сделал это чисто из вредности), а сам Гарри решил приготовить к обеду наваристый говяжий суп. Раньше он супы не варил, но рецепт казался простым, а утро все равно надо было чем-то занять.

_  
Поттер._

_Надеюсь, они свежие? И вообще, чем ты там внизу занят? Воняет засахаренными тритоновыми задницами._

_Мои ~~яйца~~ ступни сами себя не помассируют._

_Измученный_

_Д.М._

Что ж. В этот раз Драко терпел целых шесть минут. Гарри уставился на письмо, пытаясь понять, то ли Драко в очередной раз передумал, что в последнее время случалось постоянно, то ли это первые признаки слабоумия, то ли это ему так намекают пошевеливаться. Он предпочел выбрать последнее, хотя бы затем, чтобы снять зуд в собственных яйцах, поставил суп кипеть на медленном огне и пошел наверх с лосьоном разминать Драко ноги.

— Тебе давно пора было подняться!

— Драко. Твоя сова прилетела меньше минуты назад, а я готовил. И не тритонов. Пришлось подождать, когда суп можно будет оставить без присмотра. — Гарри уложил его ногу себе на колено. — Надеюсь, в ближайшем будущем тебе это не понадобится, на моих коленях скоро не останется места, все займет живот, — улыбнулся он. Он выдавил лосьон на руки, растер и принялся разминать внешний свод стопы, на который Драко в те две минуты, когда Гарри разрешал ему подняться и дойти до туалета, жаловался больше всего.

— Хорошооо, —довольно протянул Драко, видимо, истощив запас придирок. Он вытянул ноги, пошевелил пальцами, и на лице его растеклась блаженная улыбка.

Гарри выводил на его коже круги; Падма сказала, что это не только приятно, но и, вместе с лекарством, может помочь восстановить циркуляцию крови.

— Поттер?

— Ммм?

— Почему все это с нами происходит?

Гарри поднял бровь, не совсем понимая, что ответить.

— Что именно? Беременность? Проблемы со здоровьем? Массаж ступней?

— Все вместе.

Гарри прервался, рассматривая Драко, лежавшего с закрытыми глазами, пока тот не нахмурился и не пнул его, чтобы Гарри продолжал.

— Прости.

— Массируй, не останавливайся.

— Да, я помню. Ты очень устал, у тебя все болит. — Гарри снова занялся его ступнями. — Ну, похоже, твое тело плохо переносит беременность. Думаешь, это потому, что ты чистокровный?

Драко открыл глаза и сердито уставился на него.

— Что?

— Ну... В чистокровных семьях обычно мало детей; я просто подумал, может, им беременность всегда дается нелегко, вот и все.

— С чистокровными все в порядке, Поттер.

— Я и не говорил, что в них какой-то изъян. Просто интересно. Так все-таки, почему в чистокровных семьях так часто всего лишь один ребенок?

— Потому что в отличие от некоторых, большинство нас, чистокровных, не считая одного рыжего нищего семейства, осознанно выбирают иметь одного ребенка, а не целое стадо. Эй! — Гарри легонько шлепнул его по ноге в отместку и снова начал массировать.

— Ну, я тоже один, хотя на счет моей чистоты есть сомнения.

— Еще бы. — Драко кивнул на его живот.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Ты пошутил? Пошутил про детей? Ты мне сердце разбиваешь.

— Заткнись. — Драко опять закрыл глаза. — Помассируй мне и ноги, ладно?

— Ноги?

— Ну да, знаешь, такие длинные, стройные — по крайней мере, обычно стройные — начинаются от ступней...

— Я в курсе, что такое ноги, просто раньше ты не просил их массировать. — Гарри налил немного лосьона на щиколотку, получив в ответ пинок и приглушенное: «Холодно же!». — Так нормально?

— Ммм.

Гарри разработал одну ногу до колена и перешел к другой, забыв о времени, просто продолжая круговые движения, вверх и вниз. Кожа под его руками глубоко проминалась, сохраняя следы его усилий и не торопилась возвращать прежнюю форму. Выглядело это жутковато. Гарри массировал до тех пор, пока не появился эльф с дыней. Драко его даже не заметил.

— Драко? — позвал Гарри, тыча в отекшую ногу пальцем.

— Хмм?

— Кажется, тебе становится хуже. А ты сам как себя чувствуешь?

— А?

— Ты... — Гарри поднял голову и увидел, что взгляд Драко поплыл.

— А? — Веки Драко задрожали, он попытался посмотреть на Гарри, но не смог.

— Черт. Черт, черт, черт! Брули! — Эльф появился тут же, пока Гарри лазил в сумку с лекарствами. — Быстро за Падмой! За той целительницей, что приходила в прошлый раз!

— Брули не обязан слушаться...

— Человека, который пытается сделать так, чтобы хозяин Брули не схлопотал шок и не умер?

— Брули пошел.

Гарри повернулся к Драко с устройством, которое использовала тогда Падма, и прижал приборчик к его бедру.

— Ммм?

— Черт. Давай же. Давай. Падма сейчас будет. — «Я надеюсь». — Она отвезет тебя в больницу.

Драко что-то невнятно промычал и потянул Гарри к себе.

— Что ты хочешь?

Драко не ответил, но в этот момент появилась Падма с еще одним целителем и Брули и отодвинула Гарри в сторону.

— Гарри, пойдем, — позвала его она. — Нам нужно аппарировать... нет, не бойся. Нам можно аппарировать, это опасно только если вы решите переместиться самостоятельно. — Гарри моргнул и подошел к ней, пытаясь осмыслить, как день, начавшийся с супа, закончился этим кошмаром.

— Брули, суп, — только и успел сказать он, прежде чем они все вместе переместились.

***

— Девочка? — Гарри моргнул. — Но...

— Да-да. Мы знаем статистику; если вы помните, именно я вам про нее и рассказал. И все же, это, пожалуй, объясняет, почему ваш партнер себя так плохо чувствует.

— То есть, это обычное дело?

Целитель взглянул на него поверх очков с линзами-полукружиями, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя совсем юным.

— Во всем происходящим нет ничего обычного, мистер Поттер. В Британии более двухсот лет не сталкивались с беременностью, связанной с парселтангом, и никогда с двумя, вызванными одним заклинанием одновременно. Слишком много переменных, чтобы говорить о чем-то наверняка. Что мы имеем сейчас — ваш партнер будет спать до тех пор, пока мы восстановим внутренние повреждения, так что...

— Погодите, что? Разве после того как вы достали его... То есть, ее. Разве то, что вы ее достали, ему не помогло?

— Нет, боюсь, внутренние органы у него не совсем... в порядке.

— Ох. Хм. Могу я его увидеть?

— Не сейчас. — Целитель посмотрел на него, а потом протянул руку и сжал плечо. — Идите в отделение матери и ребенка. Вашему другу придется остаться здесь, в отделении магических травм, но малышу тут не место. Поэтому сходите, посмотрите на дочь.

Гарри кое-как, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда идти, и раза три спросив дорогу, доковылял до отделения матери и ребенка. Дойдя, он решил, что отсрочка была на пользу — он более-менее свыкся со словами вроде «моя дочь» и «выздоравливает после травмы, нанесенной чарами». 

— А, — заметила его молодая ведьма на посту. — Вы, должно быть, второй отец... — Она поднялась и замолчала, глядя на живот Гарри. — Или...

— Нет, все верно. Я пришел посмотреть на свою дочь, пока ее отец приходит в себя. 

— Но вы...

— Я в курсе, спасибо. Куда идти?

Нахмурившись, она указала направление, и Гарри пошел.

***  
 _  
Поттер._

_Они так и не пускают меня наверх. Несправедливо, что меня держат здесь, а ты там вовсю гуляешь._

_И, у меня такое чувство, что зашивали меня какими- то запрещенными заклинаниями. Стоит пошевелиться, и мышцы будто рвутся надвое._

_Страдающий_

_Д.М._

Гарри подхватил птицу, разносящую по больнице сообщения, и забрал у нее письмо.

— Твой отец снова ворчит, — сообщил он лежавшей в крохотной колыбельке малышке. Девочка смешно поджала губки, задвигала белесыми, почти незаметными бровками и снова заснула. — Знаю. Разбужу тебя, если появятся настоящие новости.

Гарри целый час набирался храбрости взглянуть на нее, такую маленькую, но ему хватило и трети секунды, чтобы влюбиться навек. Он понимал, что Драко теперь точно задразнит его «девчонкой», но ему было плевать.

Большую часть времени Гарри проводил здесь — во-первых, ему казалось неправильным оставлять ее совсем одну, не считая персонала, во-вторых, когда он спустился к Драко после операции, тот его едва не кастрировал, запустив в него подносом. 

Гарри вздохнул. Прошла пара дней. Может, Драко успокоился. Гарри встал с кресла, вновь удивившись, насколько с каждым разом это давалось труднее, и пошел — вернее сказать, поковылял — вниз, в отделение магических травм.

— Драко?

— Решился показаться мне на глаза?

— Я уже показывался! Ты швырнул в меня поднос!

— Верно.

— Когда они разрешат тебе ее увидеть?

— Понятия не имею.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Но так нечестно.

— В моем положении вообще нет ничего честного. Я ничего подобного не планировал, я не собирался заводить ребенка с...

— Детей.

— Ладно. Детей. Хотя твой вполне может быть не от меня.

Гарри ахнул.

— Здорово. А я-то хотел предложить тебе легилименцию, чтобы ты посмотрел на дочь.

— Как?

— Ну... я ее видел, и легилименция...

— Бога ради, Поттер. Вряд ли ты что-то запомнил. Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь, какого цвета ее волосы.

— Совсем светлые. Почти белые, хотя на свету отливают золотым.

Драко моргнул.

— А глаза, наверное, ужасно зеленые?

— Нет, но, говорят, все дети рождаются с голубыми, а потом меняют цвет. Сейчас они, правда, чисто голубые.

— А какие... Ладно, не важно.

— Какие что?

— Ничего.

Гарри вздохнул и присел.

— Спина сводит меня с ума. Да, я знаю, мне все равно повезло больше. Так ты хочешь ее увидеть или нет?

Драко скрестил руки на груди.

— Имею на это полное право.

— Да, я знаю, несносный ты... Хорошо. Legillimens! Сиди тихо, или мне придется копаться в твоей голове вместо того, чтобы показывать...

— Она...

— Прекрасна?

— Я собирался сказать, мелковата.

Гарри вздохнул и сменил воспоминание на один из тех трех раз, когда ему ненадолго дали ее подержать.

— Зато ее очень удобно обнимать.

— Малфои не обнимаются.

— А этой нравится.

— Это все твое влияние.

— Конечно, мое. — Гарри снял заклинание и поднялся с кресла. — Попробую убедить их пустить тебя наверх.

***

_Поттер._

_Поверить не могу, они отправили меня домой с этим существом, я приехал, а тебя нет! Да что я знаю о новорожденных?! Серьезно. Она плачет! И рожицы корчит! Что я должен делать с рожицами?!_

_Брули бесполезен; он заявил, что он мужчина и потому ничего не знает о детях. Кажется, он надо мной издевается._

_Близкий к панике,_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко,_

_я думал, ты не хочешь меня видеть. Ну, раз ты считаешь, что дитя, которое я ношу (до сих пор, между прочим, так что тут тебе повезло больше) может быть не от тебя и все прочее._

_Полагаю, твои действия зависят от того, какие именно рожицы она корчит — счастливые или сердитые. Счастливые — когда уголки рта поднимаются вверх, к глазам; понимаю, для суровых, не любящих обнимашки Малфоев, это совершенно новые понятия._

_Раздувшийся_

_Гарри_

_***_

_Поттер._

_Честное слово. Я не то тогда хотел сказать. То есть, то, потому что хрен тебя знает, зачем ты обычно ложишься в постель с парнем, но я правда не думаю, что ты за одну неделю мог случайно прошипеть одни и те же слова двум разным случайным партнерам._

_Глаза у нее, кстати, зеленеют. И еще она все время плачет. Наверное, у тебя обнимашки выходили лучше. Или она тебя просто запомнила._

_Ужасно уставший_

_Д.М._

_***_

_Драко,_

_почему-то предположение, что я не смог бы за одну неделю уговорить двоих, совсем не кажется мне более лестным._

_Просто возьми ее на руки._

_И еще, полагаю, если ты начнешь обращаться ко мне по имени, ничего страшного не случится._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Гарри_

_***_

_~~Поттер~~ Гарри._

_Так лучше?_

_Кажется, мои тонкие намеки не проходят. Ты непроходимо туп._

_Думаю, тебе стоит ее навестить._

_В ужасе от сделанного предложения,_

_~~Д.~~ Драко.  
_  
***

— Драко? — Ориентируясь на детские вопли, Гарри поднялся из прихожей на лестницу.

— Я наверху. Я теперь всегда наверху. — Драко, стоявший спиной к двери в облаке талька, развернулся. — Видишь? Она все время ревет.

Гарри вразвалку подошел ближе и помахал перед лицом.

— Господи, у нее что, по-твоему, задница как у Хагрида? Да в ней два дюйма! Зачем ей столько присыпки? — Он поднял девочку из талькового тумана и прижал к груди. — Привет.

Малышка вцепилась в отворот рубашки и прильнула к нему. Драко скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Видишь? Просто ты ей нравишься больше.

Гарри закатил глаза и бережно отодвинул девочку от себя, протянув Драко и заставив того взять ее на руки.

— Может, и нет.

— Ох. 

— Ее надо укачивать. Брать на руки. Так сказали в больнице. Я об этом знаю не больше твоего, и, учитывая как я рос, ориентироваться на собственное детство мне тоже не приходится. 

Драко посмотрел на Гарри, впервые по-настоящему посмотрел, а не одарил мимолетным взглядом.

— Дерьмово выглядишь.

— Спасибо.

— Нет, я...

— Я просто устал, Драко. — Гарри отошел к одному из кресел-качалок и тяжело в него опустился.

Драко сел в другое, так и держа малышку в руках.

— И я тоже хочу быть с ней рядом, но не собираюсь выслушивать гадости в свой адрес.

— Что? Я никогда...

— Не в присутствии ребенка, да. — Драко раскрыл рот, но Гарри снова поднялся. — Что ж, ты свое получил, она в порядке, а я устал. Я пойду.

— Я... Дай мне ее уложить. Мне кажется, ей пора спать. А потом мы... Поговорим снаружи.

— Незачем. Я не хочу оставаться и столовое серебро красть тоже не собираюсь.

— Просто... Подожди. — Драко протянул палочку, очистил воздух от остатков талька и положил малышку в колыбель. Девочка фыркнула, но успокоилась, и Драко повел Гарри к лестнице.

— Отлично проводим время, — сказал Гарри. — Хорошо, что я подождал.

— Поттер. То есть, Гарри. Я... Ты еще придешь?

— Зачем?

— Потому что я так сказал.

— Мило. Нет. Слушай, Драко, я устал и не хочу будить ребенка криком.

— Так не кричи.

— Я же сказал. Я не позволю обращаться со мной как с пустым местом. И тем более не позволю собой командовать.

— Что? А, это. Я хотел сказать, потому что я тебя прошу приходить.

— И зачем тебе это?

Драко вздохнул.

— Почему ты не можешь просто...

— Драко, если я сейчас сяду, я так и останусь сидеть. И если я останусь сидеть, тебе придется массировать мне ноги.

— Я... ладно.

— Ладно?

— Ладно.

Гарри изогнул бровь, но позволил Драко отвести себя в спальню, из которой они в такой спешке аппарировали несколько недель назад. Драко усадил его на кровать.

— Ты ее отсюда услышишь?

— Да. Снимай ботинки.

— Какого черта ты массируешь мне ступни и, кажется, я только недавно просил мной не командовать?

— Хм. Потому что ты массировал мои?

— Да, а еще я нянчился с твоей дочерью, пока ты не мог, но Малфои ведь не нянчатся, так что..

— Поттер, я, между прочим, стараюсь. И я ее баюкал. Вроде как. Раньше.

— Ты уже придумал ей имя?

— Нет. — Драко опустил взгляд на его ботинки и принялся их расшнуровывать, поскольку сам Гарри этого делать явно не собирался. Драко решил сменить тему. — Кажется, ты похудел.

Гарри уставился на него.

— Что?

— В смысле, кроме, ну, очевидного. — Драко махнул рукой в сторону его живота.

— Ничего подобного.

— Думаю, тебе не помешает овсянка. С фруктами. И орехами, и сливками... Брули!

— Брули тут, сэр.

— Овсянки!

Гарри повернул голову в сторону эльфа.

— Как тебе удалось научить его говорить... не как Добби?

Эльф уставился на него, выпучив и без того огромные глаза.

— Это имя не упоминается в присутствии...

— Прости. Я совсем забыл. — Впрочем, неважно. Боже. Драко снял-таки с него обувь и теперь разминал ему ноги, почти так же, как сам Гарри пару недель назад.

— Овсянка, — повторил Драко. — С яблоками и клюквой.

Брули исчез, и Драко вернулся к массажу.

— Драко, да я даже овсянку не люблю. И клюкву тоже.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Мне больше достанется.

Гарри рассмеялся и устроился на кровати поудобнее, расслабляясь.

— Драко? — спросил он секунду спустя.

— Поттер?

— Гарри. Неважно. Почему ты массируешь мне ноги?

— Не спрашивай.

— Ага. — Гарри ненадолго замолчал. — Почему ты ее никак не назвал?

— Господи, Поттер. Я знал, что ты невежа, но...

— А что? Чего ты ждешь, крещения?

— Что? Нет. Имя ребенка родители обычно выбирают вместе, независимо от того, нравятся друг друг или нет.

— А. Хм. Ладно. Решим сейчас?

— Ты с ней едва знаком.

— Я провел с ней достаточно времени, пока ты болел. Думаю, на Этель она не похожа.

Руки Драко на секунду замерли.

— Фу. Пожалуй, лучше варианты буду предлагать я.

— Я и не предлагал. Это было анти-предложение. О, да, именно тут. Да, еще.

— Тихо. Далия?

— Чего?

— Имя. Знаешь, как цветок?

— Как у моей мамы.

— Вообще, я думал о своей.

— А. Ладно. Хм, Роза?

— Слишком банально! Гладиола.

— Ты же не всерьез? Дейзи.

Драко скривился.

— Настурция.

— Тебе что, не помнишь себя в десять лет? И как ее все будут звать, Настырная? Насдурция? Не хочу.

— Да кто посмеет?

— Любой другой десятилетка в округе?

— Моя дочь не будет...

Гарри приподнялся на локтях.

— Да, твоя дочь будет, если только ты не собираешься растить ее под колпаком, как растили тебя, и, если память мне не изменяет, перед тем как мы всласть натрахались, ты по пьяни ныл, что тебе никогда ничего не разрешали делать. Ни с кем.

— Ты помнишь?

— Я почти все помню. Я был не настолько пьян.

— Что?

— Это ты набрался, а я пил за кампанию, и я не имею привычки напиваться в хлам, а если и напиваюсь, все равно помню, что делал. Или что делали другие.

Драко снова остановился.

— Так нечестно. Значит, ты запомнишь мою прекрасную идеальную задницу, а мне придется довольствоваться размытым...

— Ты пытался запомнить мою задницу?

— Что?

— Ну, если ты знаешь, что образ размытый и...

— А. Э-эм. Может быть.

— Продолжай массировать. И да, я помню твою задницу. Я помню, что у тебя в паху такая бледная кожа, что с каждой стороны четко видны венки, и я прошелся по ним языком... Эй, ты опять остановился.

— Прости.

— Еще я помню, что член у тебя загибается налево... ну, для тебя налево, с моей стороны направо. — Гарри засунул палец в рот, оттянул щеку вправо, отпустил. — Вот здесь. Я помню, как твоя головка...

— Боже.

— Я помню, что ты сначала встал на четвереньки, и я вошел в тебя, и все было таким скользким, потому что мы оба наложили чары смазки, и ты был такой горячий, и так хотел, а уж как я хотел, я потом ты сказал, что хочешь смотреть, хочешь видеть. Ты остановился.

— Я не останавливался! Ты меня доведешь, и мы назовем ее Остроцвет.

— Я имею в виду сейчас, и нет, мы не будем называть ее Остроцвет. Чтобы ее все дразнили Остроухой, или Уголком, или еще как? Не сомневаюсь, она вырастет тоненькой и, наверное, унаследует твой подбородок, но все же это перебор.

— И что еще ты, хм, помнишь?

— Помню, что к тому моменту мы уже трахнулись у стены, и еще я нагнул тебя над спинкой дивана, и уложил на стол...

— Только не стол. Какая пошлость.

— И все же на нем мы отметились тоже, и ты наверняка будешь рад узнать, что под нами треснула ножка. Я смотрю на нее каждый день. На эту трещину. Твою трещину.

Драко застонал.

— Ты оставил тот стол? И он до сих пор стоит у тебя на кухне?

— Конечно. Его хватит как минимум еще на один раз. — Гарри понимал, что вряд ли должен думать о сексе сейчас, с тридцатью лишними фунтами в животе и спящим младенцем в соседней комнате, но воспоминания его возбудили, и, несмотря на свободную мантию, Гарри не сомневался, что Драко тоже не остался равнодушным. — Хотя пока можем ограничиться кроватью.

— Сейчас?

— Если только у нас тут не вечер воспоминаний.

Руки Драко заскользили вверх по его ногам.

— Повспоминай еще.

— А потом я заговорил на парселтанге...

— А сейчас можешь?

— Ты извращенец, и нет.

— Почему?

— Хочу зачаровать твоего змея собственными силами.

— А когда я уже буду тебя трахать?

— Кто сказал, что ты...

— Во-первых, ты уже на спине, во-вторых, шипи, не шипи, тебе забеременеть уже точно не грозит.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Ну да, насколько мы знаем.

Глаза Драко округлились.

— Господи. — Однако его руки продолжили путешествие вверх по бедрам Гарри, задирая мантию, и вдруг Драко встал, упершись одним коленом в кровать, и задрал его коленки вверх.

— Э-эм. Не знаю, как... Наверное, мне придется встать на четвереньки. — Гарри начал поворачиваться, но Драко его остановил.

— Погоди.

— Почему?

Драко встал с кровати, зачаровал ее так, чтобы та стала выше, и заодно избавил их от одежды. Гарри вздрогнул от холода, но Драко уже подтянул его за ноги к краю и прижался возбужденным членом к его яйцам и нижнему краю изрядно округлившегося живота. 

— Так пойдет?

Гарри только застонал и протянул руки вдоль живота, взяв в одну руку свой член, а в другую член Драко.

— Пойдет. Ох, черт.

Драко призвал палочку из мантии, которая до того сама аккуратно сложилась на кресле, пробормотал чары смазки, готовя их обоих, и уперевшись ладонями в кровать по обе стороны от головы Гарри, со стоном толкнулся вперед, вжимаясь в него. Гарри неуклюже попытался двигаться навстречу, но от былой ловкости не осталось и следа.

— Давай же, — поторопил он.

— Что? — Драко не столько проговорил, сколько прорычал, но Гарри понял.

— Просто. Сделай. Это. Пожалуйста?

— Пожалуйста, что? — Драко замер — не совсем, Гарри видел, как перекатываются под кожей его мышцы, но двигаться он почти перестал — и взглянул вниз на Гарри почти с... тревогой?

— Пожалуйста. Внутрь. Пожалуйста. — Для Гарри самого стало неожиданностью, насколько сильно он хотел, но у него очень давно никого не было, и теперь, начав, он отчаянно жаждал продолжения, поэтому, даже не успев осмыслить, что делает, Гарри начал умолять, шипеть слова, которые Драко даже не понимал.

Драко прикусил губу и закрыл глаза, потом чуть сдвинулся влево и прикрыл правой ладонью рот Гарри.

— Ты сказал, ты так не хочешь.

— Да, но я хочу...

— Скажи, Поттер. Скажи, чего хочешь. — Драко открыл глаза и выпрямился, отходя.

— Хочу... — простонал Гарри, сжимая свой член и безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться до места за яйцами. — Хочу, чтобы ты... — Он стиснул свои бедра, так, как ему хотелось стиснуть Драко за задницу, притягивая к себе. — Хочу тебя внутри. Пожалуйста. 

Драко поднял бровь.

— Уверен, что это не слишком? Ты сейчас...

— Непривлекателен? — вздохнул Гарри. — Я просто... Я...

— Блядь. Нет. Хрупок.

Гарри расхохотался.

— Ох, черт. Хрупок? Да я похож на раскормленного кита.

Драко фыркнул.

— Ничего подобного. Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. — Гарри уперся пятками в край кровати и придвинулся еще ближе, потом обхватил бедра Драко ногами и потянул на себя. — Давай. Мне тяжело держать ноги на весу.

Драко сделал шаг вперед, подобрал палочку, обновляя смазочные чары, и приставил член к его анусу.

— Все нормально?

— Малфой. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, а не проводил осмотр.

— Я вряд ли потяну на колдомедика. — Драко осторожно толкнулся вперед, и они оба застонали.

— Неважно. Я почти уверен, что ничего подобного в их стандартные методики не входит. — Гарри снова потянул его к себе ногами, принуждая войти глубже. — Черт. Как же давно это было.

— У меня тоже.

— Хорошо. — Гарри не собирался опять переходить на парселтанг, но, однажды начав, уже не смог остановиться. Слова текли из него потоком, медленным, извилистым, _«так хорошо, вот так, я мечтал об этом месяцами, месяцами, почему же мы ждали так долго, почему мне так это нужно?»_

— Что ты говоришь? — Взгляд Драко остекленел, сам он трясся, медленно двигаясь, тяжело упираясь в матрас, чтобы не наваливаться на живот.

— Ничего.

— Неправда. Расскажи.

— Просто... Хорошо. Так хорошо. Нам надо заниматься этим... постоянно. — _«Каждый день. Каждое утро. Перед завтраком и после ужина»._

Драко задвигался быстрее, выпрямившись, чтобы подхватить Гарри под бедро и накрыть его руку на члене своей, задевая костяшками пальцев отяжелевший живот.

— Надо заниматься этим... Постоянно... Это... угроза?

— О да, — выдохнул Гарри. — Черт. Слишком близко.

— Так... не бывает.  
.   
— Слишком быстро. Не хочу... так быстро. — «Не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, вдруг ты передумаешь, вдруг ты...»

— Я тоже... близко... просто... расскажи. Расскажи про... угрозу.

— Каждое утро... Мы будем... Ох...— Гарри выгнулся, изливаясь на собственный живот, снова и снова, и Драко, наблюдавший за ним, прикусив губу, к его радости последовал за ним лишь секундой спустя, после чего отодвинулся и, опустошенный, рухнул рядом.

— Это, — выговорил он, тяжело дыша, — самая дурацкая угроза, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Ты не хочешь?

— Черт. Да нет, я говорю, как угроза это никуда не годится. А как обещание — вполне.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

— А. Хорошо. Значит... ой.

— Ой?

— Ой. Ой-ей-ей. — Гарри откатился в сторону, на бок и следом на четвереньки. — Блядь.

— Ой, в смысле ты...

— Да. Зови Падму. Или кого-нибудь. Черт, и дай мне мантию, а?

— Она наверняка видела вещи и похуже.

— В таком виде мы в Мунго не пойдем. Дьявол. Одевайся. Быстро.

— Что-то не так?

— Боль то схватывает, то отпускает. Постой. Брули позаботится пока о Жасмин? Ой! Накатывает как волнами.

Драко кивнул и выбежал из комнаты.

Гарри стиснул зубы и стал ждать.

***

_Гарри,_

_когда ты вернешься?_

_Встревоженный,_

_Драко._

_***_

_Драко,_

_когда нас выпишут. Ты мог бы прийти сам._

_Измученный скукой,_

_Гарри._

_***_

_Гарри._

_Ты серьезно? Там же одни больные! Я не могу привезти туда Хризантему!_

_Быстрее возвращайся домой._

_Драко._

_***_

_Драко,_

_«Домой»? Серьезно? И, честное слово, с Джунипер ничего не случится. Она вполне может навестить Кейт._

_Приезжай же. Мне очень-очень-очень скучно._

_Гарри._

_***_

_Гарри._

_"Кейт»? Я тебя умоляю. Эсмеральда._

_Я к вам приходил. Ненадолго. Ты спал._

_Можем выбрать имена обоим, когда вы вернетесь._

_Драко._

_***_

_Драко,_

_без подписи? Как невежливо! Ну ладно. К тому времени, как ты это дочитаешь, мы уже будем дома._

_Повернись.  
_

 

— Вижу, Брули занят.

Драко протягивал по дому гирлянду.

— Мило. Привет.

— Там написано «повернись». — Гарри сделал шаг вперед, ступая осторожно из-за заживающей раны. — Рождественские украшения тоже удались.

— Ни одно нормальное Рождество в кругу семьи не может обойтись без гирлянд.

— Ну разумеется. — Гарри с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, с другой стороны, что он знал о Рождестве? Исходя из его опыта, Рождество можно было считать удавшимся, если в доме никто ни на кого не кричал.

— Ты надо мной смеешься.

— Нет. Это называется улыбка. Я улыбаюсь. Потому что счастлив.

— Ах, вот как.

— В общем. Я тут подумал...

— Это настораживает. — Драко произнес это с самым серьезным видом, на что Гарри показал ему язык.

— Говнюк.

— Как ты можешь называть меня говнюком перед моей дочерью?!

— Как ты можешь говорить, что тебя пугает, когда я думаю?

— Ладно. И о чем же ты думал?

— Камелия.

— Камелия?

— Это какая-то разновидность розы, но еще оно означает «благодарность».

Драко замер.

— За что?

— За очевидное. Мы бы сами никогда не договорились.

— Моей ты тоже имя подобрал?

— Я... может быть... я думал насчет Кориандр. Означает «скрытые достоинства».

— Нашел флориста и покопался в его разуме?

— Вроде того.

— Что?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Нет, Гермиона притащила мне книжку с именами, а когда я сказал, что мы спорили по поводу цветов, нашла и про них.

— Кориандр, значит, да?

— Тебе не нравится.

— Нет!

— Недостаточно женственно?

— Что? Нет. Не в этом дело. Я... мне нравится.

— Правда? Оба имени?

— Наверное. Но в следующий раз имена выбираю я.

— Разумеется.

Драко моргнул.

— Я пошутил.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я знаю. Пойдем. Им пора познакомиться.

— Ты же понимаешь, что моя будет ревновать.

— Привыкнет. Зато у нее будет сестра.

— Как так получилось, что у нас обоих девочки?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— У меня всегда неплохо получалось сделать невозможное. — Он обнял свободной рукой Драко за талию, и они пошли в детскую.


End file.
